Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées
by MaraCapucin
Summary: OS - AU Sanvers - Je me souviens du soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées... fanart by lesly oh


Salut tout le monde !

Voilà un très court OS Sanvers. Il a été rédigé dans le cadre d'un défi où l'on doit écrire un texte par rapport au titre qu'on nous impose. Ici c'était _Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées_. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite et je l'ai à peine relu donc j'espère que tout sera ok au niveau compréhension et orthographe.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^

Pour les lecteurs de _**Un Rêve**_, je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette ff. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas le temps, l'energie et l'inspiration pour le moment... Je n'ai pas envie de m'obliger à écrire et que ça soit un mauvais chapitre. Mais je vous **promets** que cette fanfiction aura une fin, je ne vais pas abandonner Clarke et Lexa :)

Merci à _**Lesly-oh **_qui a accepté que j'utilise son fanart pour cet OS, allez voir son compte twitter ou Tumblr !

* * *

Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées il pleuvait. Je m'en souviens parce que j'avais encore oublié mon parapluie au bureau et que je n'avais pas prévu ce changement de météo si soudain. C'est comme ça que j'étais entrée dans ce bar que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Clairement il ne payait pas de mine, mais j'espérais que ce mauvais temps allait passer rapidement et que je pourrai reprendre le chemin vers mon canapé.

_Alien_, bizarre pour un nom d'établissement… Pourtant l'intérieur était banal. Un long bar, des chaises hautes, quelques tables et un billard. Ça ferai l'affaire pour la durée que je dois rester.

**\- Une bière s'il vous plaît.**

**\- Tout de suite.** Me dit la serveuse en me tendant une bouteille décapsulée et en attrapant ma monnaie.

Aucun temps d'attente, en même temps vu le nombre de gens, on ne va pas se bousculer pour avoir quelque chose à boire.

Je vais m'asseoir près d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir avoir une vue sur la couleur du ciel. Il pleut toujours.

Je sors mon téléphone pour essayer de m'occuper mais la lecture d'un article passionnant sur la recherche en matière d'écosystème pour est perturbé par l'entrée d'un groupe bruyant et en partie trempé.

**\- Meg' mets nous 3 pichets si tu veux bien !** S'exclame un moustachu.

**\- 4 plutôt, avec cette perturbation il nous faut de quoi nous réchauffer. **Reprend un autre. Des approbations fusent de toute part.

**\- Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

Ils doivent être une bonne vingtaine, un groupe presque exclusivement masculin. J'hésite entre pompiers et policiers.  
Il est trop tôt pour que ça soit le rassemblement pour un club et puis ça serait bizarre que ça se fasse un mardi. C'est forcément des collègues. Certainement pas l'armée ! Vu le nombre très restreint de filles, ça doit être dans une catégorie assez misogyne et encore trop considérée comme typiquement masculine.  
Je continue mon inspection visuelle pour essayer de déterminer à qui j'ai à faire.

**\- Flics.** Oui c'est le premier truc que tu m'as dit…

Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivée, en même temps j'étais vraiment très occupée à faire quelque chose de fondamentalement important.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- On est des flics. **Je hausse des sourcils. **Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas en train de te demander quel genre de population venait à l'**_**Alien**_** ? **Je ne bouge pas. **Je suis Maggie. **Tu me tends la main que je viens serrer.

**\- Alex.**

**\- Alors Alex, comme tu es venue te perdre dans ce bar ? **

**\- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne suis pas officier de police moi aussi ?**

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu et je connais beaucoup de monde dans mon milieu. **Rigoles-tu. **Et puis je suis certaine que tu ne savais pas où tu avais mi les pieds avant que nous arrivions.**

**\- Démasquée**. Je dis en prenant une gorgée de ma bière.

**\- Je repose ma question donc : pourquoi ce bar ?**

**\- La pluie… **

**\- La pluie ?**

**\- J'ai été surprise par la pluie et c'était l'endroit le plus proche de ma position. **J'explique.

**\- Et alors, comment tu trouves l'endroit ?**

Je jette un regard circulaire.

**\- Assez banale pour tout te dire.**

**\- Oh attends avant de dire des choses comme ça ! Tu n'as pas encore vu nos vendredis karaoké. ****Hitchcock et Scully sont de vrais divas quand ils chantent du Madonna ! **Tu me pointes du doigts deux gaillards que je ne m'imagine pas du tout pousser la chansonnette. **Tu devrais venir une fois… **

**\- Vous laissez les non policiers chanter avec vous ?**

**\- Après tout c'est un bar public et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'interdire de rentrer. **Tu me clôtures ça avec un petit clin d'oeil et un sourir qui fait ressortir tes fossettes.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris ton double sens et que j'ai envisagé la possibilité que tu pouvais me draguer ou en tout cas flirter.

**\- Tiens il ne pleut plus. **Tu as remarqué. **Tu t'en vas maintenant ou bien je peux t'offrir un verre ? **Tes yeux me fixent.

**\- Je veux bien une nouvelle bière. **

Tu me souris à nouveau, encore plus que la dernière fois, et c'est là que je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Demain tu vas enfin devenir ma femme. Presque deux ans après le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées…


End file.
